Nalu
by jn3883
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia saved by a pink hair teen that later becomes her schoolmate, classmate and then her bestfriend. He told to her that she is his lucky charm... NatsuxLucy... Nalu loveteam.. I'm supporter of NaLu.


**A/N:: HI MINNA-SAN! Once again I'm jn3883 and I'm here to published a another story (^.^) But my bad I still can't think of what I should put title in this story... Minna-san can you please help me think of what kind of title is fit in this story... Thank you!**

**Ok next stop:: This story is AU or Alternative Universe**

**Characters:: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia**

**Anime:: Fairy Tail**

**Ok here's Natsu and Lucy to do the disclamer(^.^)**

**Natsu and Lucy:: jn3883 doesn't own Fairy Tail charas...**

**Tittle::**

In a academy called Fairy Tail, a blonde hair girl named Lucy Heartfillia entered the said academy. She belong to class 3-4, a class of full of weird students. One of them is Lucy's new friend, named Natsu Dragneel who really loved spicy foods.

Its been two weeks since they met. That day she being bullied by a girl named Sherry, who really overrrrrpround to herself; a man with dog ears headdress and a man with big eyebrows. That day Natsu just walking in the park where the three teens bullying the blonde girl, but when he saw what are they're doing to the poor Lucy, he immediately saved her from the bullies. That's when they become friends.

Lucy discovered that Natsu is a popular guy in school. In her first day, when Natsu saw her, he called her name,loud enough to heard in whole academy. Because of this, no one try to bully her and just try to touch even the most tip of her hair with bad thoughts, they all already knew who will they gonna bumped and no one dare to encountered the Salamander of Fairy Tail Academy. So that's why no one try to think bad about Lucy.

In their class, Lucy's classmates is really nice people,yeah even they bit weird . They all friends of Natsu, and now Lucy too. Natsu Dragneell, Jellal Fernandez, Loke Leo are the most popular guys in their school, while Erza Scarlet, Jellal's girlfriend; Mirajane and Levy is the most popular girls. And all of them is her friend, but Natsu is different.

She didn't know why, but she so happy when she with Natsu. She really loved when Natsu is with her,when she is in his side, specially while Natsu and team Dragon Slayers are playing in competition. She start thinking about this when Natsu told her that she is his lucky charm,then she feel that her heart is pounding in happiness, but at the same time she scared; scared to learn that she love Natsu more than a friend or best friend.

After her class, she is sat to the grass beside by a river. She hugged her knees and look worried. Until now she still don't know the answer about her true feelings for her pink haired best friend, Natsu. She interrupted in thinking by a guy teen with brown hair and wearing black school uniform,

"Come with me Lu-nyan, we have to discuss something" the teen said

"Dan! about what?" she asked.

"About the rumors that concerning you!" Dan replied. Dan grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her.

While the two of them walking, his hand surround in Lucy's shoulder. The both of them doesn't know that Natsu, her bestfriend saw seeing them. Natsu saw Lucy's shoulders that trembling from Dan's touch, but he just stood there and just watching them, even his fist hands is itching to beat the shit outta him

"Hey! you didn't want to follow them?" Gray asked his pink hair friend

After hearing his friend question, Natsu sighed in defeated "No.. I guess its her 'stupid' boyfriend from Legion Academy and I guess its more better if I let them go, for now!" He replied

"Are you sure, Natsu?" Jellal asked. Natsu just nodded

"But its just for now!" Natsu started "If he hurt Lucy, I gonna make his life hell!" he finished. His onyx eyes is firing while saying this. His friends smiled at him

"That's just like you,Natsu!" Erza said

"But I'm bit worried to Lucy!" Jellal said

"Us too! But if Natsu move, then Lucy will surely..." Loke can't continue his words. They. all knew what will happen to Lucy if Natsu make a wrong(?) move towards of Legion student.

The next day, Lucy didn't come to their class. This make the whole class of 3-4 worried to her,especially Natsu. After the second period, Natsu walked in the hallway of their academy. Some students are in there and whispering something. He caught the two girl talking that making him stop in his tracks, well its about Lucy

"Are you sure that, that's Lucy Heartfillia?" asked of one the girls named Kinana. Her friend nodded

"Yeah, I'm so sure that that's definitely her. When I saw her yesterday night at the market street, she walking while she grabbing her arms and somehow she's like injured and more of she have bruises all over her arms, even in her legs, she also have like scratches in her cheeks, and her hair its all over her face. You know what.. I guess in her look some one raped her!" the girl named Lissana told her friend

"Oh! that's is so cruel!" Kinana said like she scare. Then she saw Natsu staring at them

"N.. Na... Nat..Natsu-san!" Lissana nervously recognized the guy in their front

"Its that true Lissana?" Natsu calmly said, Lissana shakily nodded.

Natsu turned in the other way "That guy!" he thought Lucy's boyfriend with anger boiling at him. When he tried to step forward a hand grabbed his shoulder making him stopped

"Don't go Natsu!" Gray warned

"We still have classes attend to!" Loke said while walking towards them from their back and his left hand is in pocket and the other one is pushing his glasses

"Its more better if you go in her place and have all the lesson for today" Jellal said, that that time is walking with Erza towards them

"That's right, so you have an excuse to come to her. And don't try to go to his place and make his life hell" Erza said. Natsu cletch his fist, but then relaxed realizing that his friends was right and he sighed

"Fine" he calmly replied, then walked in different direction, in his class.

In Lucy's front house, Natsu is standing there and waiting for the some one to open the door. Then Lucy came out, but this Lucy is somehow like a bit older and taller than to his bestfriend

"Who are you?" Lucy's look-alike asked. Natsu back in reality

"I'm Lucy's friend! I'm Natsu Dragneel" Then the Lucy's look-alike face lit up

"Your... Natsu!" she asked.

Natsu nodded"Yes!" she smiled

"My daughter always telling a lot of stuff about you. That you always there for her. Oh! I'm so glad that your here!" Lucy's mom said "Oh! By the way I'm Lucy's mother. My name is Layla Heartfillia!" she introduced herself to her daughter's bestfriend

"Nice to meet you,ma'am!" he gentle said "Umm..I'm here to bring to Lucy our lesson for this day!" he excused said

"Thank you for caring my daughter, Natsu-kun. I think I need your help about Lucy" she said. Her smile turn into small a little "Can you come-in. For Lucy's aid?" she asked to the pink haired teen. Natsu nodded. Then she let Natsu to entered their house.

Lucy's mother bough Natsu to her room door "This is Lucy's room" Layla said and a girl with same long blonde hair to Lucy carrying a tray of food and came towards them, they looked at her, she have blue ocean eyes

"Who are you?" She asked to Natsu.

"His Natsu Dragneel" Layla answer for Natsu

"Oh! your my sister's '**best**' friend" she said to Natsu but she really wanted to say is Boyfriend. He nodded "Well I'm Nicolie Heartfillia, Nico for short. Lucy's older sister" she introduced herself

"Nice to meet you!" Natsu replied.

"So do I" she replied, "Since this morning, she didn't eat even once!" Nico said

"Is there anything happened?" Natsu asked pretending that he doesn't know anything about Lucy and her akuma boyfriend

"Actually, when she got home yesterday, she have scratches to her face, when I asked her what's wrong she didn't answer and instead she locked herself in her room" Nico explained, but she already knew that Natsu is already know what happen to her younger sister.

"Can I talk to her?" Natsu asked

"Well.. its Lucy decision if she want to talk to you!" Nico replied

"I'll try. For her!" Natsu determined said.

Layla's mother smiled with tears in her eyes and Nico, Lucy's elder sister nodded to him.

"Lucy-chan! Nico bring you a food!" Layla said, but no one answer. Silence eliminated them.

Then Natsu spoke "Lucy,its Natsu. I came here to gave you our lessons and... I wanted to talk to you!"

Just a moment passed, the door of Lucy's room opened, and a face of Lucy that covered half of her face by her jacket's hood's shadow that peeked on them

"What do you want?" Lucy asked in her weak cold voice. Her bestfriend gets near at her

"I'm sure you know what I want!" Natsu whispered to her "I'm so sure that you don't want to talk it with the others,right?" he added

Lucy already knew of what Natsu want to talk about, and yes! she didn't want to hear that by her family, specially her nee-san. She so sure that once that her nee-san will make Dan's life miserable and even she want it to happen, she don't want to have her nee-san a bad record... Beside as her bestfriend,she have to put a faith and trust to him. So Lucy let Natsu to entered her room, he brought her food saying 'You have to eat at least!'. The women that left behind worried to Lucy,but just then Nico smiled

"Well... at least she believed in Natsu" Layla looked at her one year first daughter "I gotta go!" Nico said

"Where are you going?" Layla asked her daughter

"I gonna get something for Lucy" Nico replied "See ya mom!" while she walking she waving her hand to her mother

"Be careful!"

"Hai! Hai!" then Nico left the house.

In Lucy's room, Natsu put down in a her study desk her food. Then he looked at to Lucy who still hiding her face using her jacket's hood, then he walked towards Lucy

"Let me see it,Lucy" Natsu told to her. Lucy hold her hood tightly to not loose in her head and said "NO!", Natsu saw her hand that full of bruises, then he point it "I saw your bruises in your hand. Now let me see your face!", Lucy gave up and loosing her tight hold in her hood, and let Natsu removed her hood.

Natsu now fully seeing his bestfriend's face that have pinkish slap in cheeks and three groups of scratches. His anger boiled more, he clapped his two fist "How dare him to hurt Lucy!" He angry thought to himself "What happened exactly Lucy?" he asked to his cute bestfriend. Lucy looked in other way,not meeting Natsu's onyx eyes "Lucy!" Natsu softly getting her attention. When Lucy stayed silent, Natsu hold her shoulders and said "I'm your bestfriend, right?" Natsu clear to her "Lucy, I don't like anyone to hurt you. Even he is your damn boyfriend!... When I learn from Lissana that you have bruises, I wanted to rush to you, to your side! But Gray and the others stop me! I don't want you to get hurt! Your very important and very special to me!" saying the last sentence from Natsu's lips makes Lucy stunt

"Nat... su!" she able to say

"So please Lucy! Tell me what happen?" Natsu pleaded. His hands trembling while holding her shoulders. She feel it, Natsu tremble.

Then suddenly Lucy burst in tears and immediately hugged Natsu tightly, her face is bury in Natsu's chest, while the pink haired teen shock in sudden out burst of his blonde bestfriend, then after a just little moment, he hugged her back,rubbing his bestfriend's back. Lucy started to scream his name while crying and sobbing in his chest "Its okay Lucy. Cry as hard as you can, I'm here for you!" Natsu whispered. Loud enough to be able to heard of the crying blonde, but if she hear him or maybe not, because of her sobbed.

After the long crying in bestfriend's chest, she tell to the pink hair teen about the situation. She doesn't raped by his akuma boyfriend. He 'just' tortured her,slapped, punched, kicked, and he also slam to her a chair. Of course this make Natsu burned in anger and all his wanted to do is to kill Lucy's damn boyfriend. But before he step towards the door Lucy hugged his arm

"What are gonna do?" she asked

"I gonna make his life hell" he declared

"No! please Natsu! If you do that the rumors will spread and what if you be expelled or worst kick out in academy! I don't want it! I don't want to loose you!" she pleaded to her bestfriend

"Lu.. cy!"

"Please Natsu!" she again burst into tears"Please stay here, in my side!"

After a such a moments, he manage to smiled to her and he touched her cheek in his free hand and she looked at him. Her tears been wipe out by his thumb

"Okay then. I'll stay here. By your side!"Natsu calmly and softly said to his cute or more of beloved blonde princess bestfriend. Lucy gave him her most sweetest smile that she doesn't gave to anyone.

Lucy is sat in chair in her study desk where the food Natsu putted down

"Want to share?" Lucy asked

"Nope! Eat as many as you can!" Natsu smiled replied. While he stood beside of the window and his hands is in his pants' pockets. The blonde princess suddenly blushed in Natsu's coolness, she nodded and immediately looked back at her food that her nee-san's prepared.

Hour has passed. Lucy's mother told to the pink haired prince to stay in their house for the entire night, of course its for Lucy's sake and he agree to the offer. Her sister back and gave her painkillers and ointments for her bruises and injured arms.

They both sat in floor beside of her bed. They leaned in it

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy call her bestfriend's attention

"What is it,Luigi?"

"Its Lucy!" the blonde corrected. All Natsu want is to lighten the mood in that room, he chuckle to Lucy

"hahah sorry! Sorry! Then what is it,Lucy?"

"Remember the first time we met in the park?" Lucy asked. He blinked twice

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know why you save me?"

"Why?" Natsu confuse, then he thought for the reason

"No.. You always saving me in every different times! Salamander" Lucy added using his tittle in Fairy Tail academy.

This makes Natsu looked at her. He didn't want to be call Salamander by Lucy or any of his friends

"You really want to know?" Natsu asked. She nodded who looking also to him.

Eye to eye... Then Natsu suddenly smiled like a child

"No reason, actually!" He respond

"WHAT?" Lucy shouted "What do you mean by that? Is it just your gentleman sickness!"

He laughed at her

"Nope, actually... uamm... How I suppose to say this... ahhhh... well... You did not have to have a reason to save someone that you... Love!" He blushed after saying that and look away, because of his face that red as much as tomato now.

Lucy who just realize what he just said blushed in surprise, but then a sweet smile form to her lips afterwards

"Thank you Natsu!" She whispered in Natsu's ear while hugging him

"Lucy I mean is, I love you not as a friend!" Natsu cleared. Then he looked back her, then sighed he think Lucy is don't have feeling for him just like him towards her "But if you not love me like what I have for you. Its o..." he cut in his words when Lucy kissed him in the lips.

No need for the words for this time, because action is louder that words.

_After that confession in Lucy's room. She automatically broke up to Dan the next day.. Finally Lucy realized that she is deeply in love to her bestfriend and boyfriend..._

_**The End...**_

**A/N:: And... that's it! (^.^)**

**Please read and review(^.^) **

**And please help me to think of what kind of tittle is fit in this story**

**Disclaimer:: I own my story line but not the academy its from Fairy Tail ova and the cast they're from in Fairy Tail **

**Thank You(^.^)**


End file.
